Gas stations provide rewards to their customers by using their partnerships with other companies, such as convenience stores, credit card companies, etc. For such a partnership program, the gas station and their partnership companies generally communicate information about customer loyalty transactions via the internet network by using Extensible Markup Language (XML). However, the current configuration at the companies' sites allows for only one national loyalty host. Store level configurations can allow the companies to control what is considered a loyalty transaction and what is triggering a loyalty ID for the company and the company's partnership programs, i.e. specific bin range, loyalty ID, 10 digit phone number, etc. However, the reality is that there is no control or ability to route the transactions to different loyalty hosts.